The Prince and His Demon
by WingedKiller
Summary: After a brief meeting ten years ago, both Bulma and Vegeta feel odd at their marriage ten years later. An AU with BV.
1. Darkness is their escape

Reader's Note: I'm only going to say this once, because frankly how tired do you get of seeing this? I don't own DragonballZ nor any of the storylines from the manga, the TV series or the movies. This is purely for entertainment for those who like fanfiction. On another note, please do not flame this story. I have worked very hard to rewrite this story after several incidents that contained the story being deleted several times. If you don't like it, then just don't read it. If you find any mistakes I have made within the contents, please inform me, but please do it in a polite way. Thank you for reading this rather boring reader's note. Please continue on with the story! 

The Prince and His Demon

Chapter 1- Darkness Is Their Escape 

He stared out at the vastness of the kingdom. His dark eyes narrowing whenever he saw something that displeased him. A slight cough brought him back to the realm in which he had tried to escape times ago, but failed to. 

"I think my dear boy, that you should be entitled to marry her. By any means possible." The voice echoed against the marble walls surrounding the room. 

A low growl erupted from within the man staring out the balcony window. "It's not that easy old man. I haven't seen her in ten fucking years. What if she looked like a hideous ugly old hag. Would you rather have your damn legacy tainted with someone who is so hideous you wouldn't even lay eyes on her?" 

The man on the throne chucked. "My boy, I'll have you know, I had her picture sent here, so you could inspect it. Not even I have lay eyes on it yet." The man raised two curious eyebrows. "But I would expect you would want to see her beauty for yourself?"

The man facing the window snarled and turned around quickly. "Where the hell is it then?" 

The older man pointed towards a corner, where an oddly shaped object was draped under a piece of blue silk. Obviously for the house of Vegetasei, the blue contracted the colors of the throne room. 

He quickly ripped off the clothe, revealing to him, her face. He stifled a gasp. Her elegant face had grown since the last time he had remembered. Her sea blue eyes searching his face. Her blue hair piled upon her head, and that pale skin had a hint of rosy embarrassment upon it. She was what he had imagined. Her royal blue dress also added a hint of flirtation.  

 He turned back towards his father. "This is what you expect me to marry?" The other man nodded his head. "This is pathetic." 

The older man's eyes widen. "What do you mean? She is one of the most beautiful women ever! You can't just expect her to throw away her beauty, so you can ensnarl her!"   

 "How do you know this is what she really looks like? What if she had this image painted to look more beautiful. What if she is naturally hideous?" Vegeta smirked at this response.

The fact was that he had seen her. She was every bit as beautiful as the picture described. But it had been ten years since he had last set eyes on her, and even though, he wasn't quite sure how she was going to react finding out the marriage bonded between the two planets.

He quickly snapped out of it, and stomped his way back to his father. "My boy, you understand that my time here is fading. Soon I'll be no more than a memory. My life has been well spent, but I can't continue to hope that you'll someday marry. You must now, before my death. It awaits me as you know it." The older man whispered. His dark eyes glazed over in sadness. "I can't keep from dying. I am not a god." He whispered the last words to his son. 

Vegeta stared at his father. He always knew that this day would come. His father was old, he had lived a long life, and soon it would be him, Prince Vegeta who would become King of Vegetasei. 

"It doesn't matter father. This can change everything. I think she's too young." 

The older man smiled worriedly at his son. "She is twenty years old, Vegeta. An acceptable age to marry, as you well know it." 

Prince Vegeta glared. Then as quickly as he had entered the room, he left it. The doors slammed back against the walls, as he stormed out, leaving a silence in his wake. Making the king wonder if he had insulted his son. 

*** 

She screamed as she drifted lazily under the water. Laughter filled her lungs as she popped back up, smiling at her lady in waiting. "Chi, I swear you are too stiff. Have some fun, explore more!" She laughed again, as she waved her arms in the air, getting bubbles everywhere. 

"It's not that lady, it's just that I have to take care of you, make sure you don't do anything insane. Or possibly crazy." The younger dark haired girl said. 

"Oh Chi, What do you think he's like?" Bulma whispered the words softly. She had been thinking about her future husband. It had been announced just yesterday that her marriage to the planet Vegetasei was nearing. She was to marry a man she had never seen before. Or maybe she had seen him already?

The water warmed her pale skin as she blew bubbles around. "Well lady, he must be a kind hearted man." 

Bulma snorted. "Kind hearted! Do you know what the Sayians are Chi? Ruthless, from what I have heard from father's council. It's amazing. I never thought I would have to get married. He never came to arrange the final installment of our marriage."

Chi Chi gasped at the words that were coming out of Bulma's mouth. "You shouldn't speak of them as if all they do is kill. I'm sure there is some good in their heritage." 

Bulma sighed. "I wish life wasn't so cruel to me. I wish I had freedom. I could chose who to marry and when." She grinned. "And if I could chose when, then I would never get married!" 

Chi Chi groaned. "We've been over this; you can't just say that about your husband. Wait; scratch that out, you can't say that in front of your future husband." 

Bulma drifted under the water of her tub again. She stared out at the bubbles that floated above her head. Her thoughts were swarming. She just couldn't imagine what the prince might feel about her. She hoped he was handsome. She would be devastated if he ended up looked like... well worst possible scenario was that she would run away if that ever occurred.  

All of the sudden she felt a hand pulling her out of the warm water. Chi glared at her. "Sometimes I think you will kill yourself by just floating underwater." 

Bulma laughed. A warm towel as handed to her as she got out quickly, and Chi Chi turned around to exit and get ready for the evening meal. 

"Lady you must hurry. You only have a half of an hour to get ready for the announcement dinner." 

Bulma quickly picked up the simple royal blue dress that had been set near the tub. No decorations tonight, she would come out looking like herself. No diamonds and rubies. Hopefully her father would not insist.  

Her fingers traced the simple design that was of a flower upon the sash. She felt cold. It looked like the dress she wore ten years ago at a ball. The night came crashing upon her again. She felt his fingers pulling against her once again... 

_A younger bulma sat at the table, looking bored. Her parents had left her to dance among the royals. Her boredom only extended until she took the napkin in her lap and began doodling on it. She drew a picture of her dancing, within the arms of a man. The features of the man hadn't been drawn out, but he was beautiful and he would be all hers. _

_A slight tap to her shoulder brought her out of her trance. She turned around and stared into the darkest black eyes she had ever seen. But when she took a closer look at the man, he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. _

_The blue cape he wore sweep around him, and his up stood hair looked like a widow's peak. He was very handsome. But then again Bulma thought every man was handsome at the ball. _

_He extended an arm out to her, for dancing. She graciously took the arm as he swept her up and in an instant she was dancing. He leaned his head closer to her. _

_"What's your name?" His voice was smoky and at the same time, beautiful. _

_"Bulma."__ She whispered back to him. _

_"Bulma."__ He weighed each letter as if it were special in its own secret way.    _

_They danced, with his arm around her slender waist. He pulled her closer as his other hand found its way through her blue hair. "You have beautiful hair," he whispered. _

_She smiled at him. His dark eyes bored down into her own icy blue eyes. He seemed to radiate an aura of power around him. Making him seem powerful and at the same time dangerous. Then as soon as the dance had begun it ended as he gave her a bow. _

_"It was a lovely dance, Bulma. I hope we will see each other sometime again." Then as quickly as he as came, he left. _

_Bulma stood there near her table, dazed. She hadn't even asked him his name. It was odd, but she left a surge of happiness flow through her. Then quickly she ran after him into the side gardens. _

_She looked around hoping to see his face staring back at her, but all she got was a garden filled with roses. _

_She slumped against the wall, staring down at the crumpled napkin she had taken from the table. She now knew what she would draw upon the man's face._

_Her eyes watered and for a moment she let the breeze cascade across her body. Her eyes couldn't stop the tears from coming. _

Bulma jumped as a hand tapped her back. "Milady, if I didn't know better, I would think that you were avoiding the dinner with your family." 

Bulma nodded her head quickly. But as she turned around, Chi Chi caught the tear that had fallen from her face. 

"Miss..." Chi Chi began. 

"It's alright Chi, you may leave me. I have other obligations to attend to before I go to the dinner. You are excused." 

Chi Chi curtsied, and left the room. 

Bulma quickly walked into her room, and opened the drawer to her nightstand. She searching until she found the wooden box. She opened the box to find the napkin she had at that dance ten years ago. It was still crumpled, but she had always kept it close to her heart, in case he came back to her. 

She always thought it might have been a figment of her imagination, that a man like that could come into her life and change everything that she had ever known.

She didn't know anything about him, yet she fell for him. Those dark eyes, that hair, and the smile that had graced his lips. She knew that wherever he was, he would always have a piece of her heart. 

She had finished the drawing of his face and hair that night in her room. It resembled him to a extend. But even she could not draw out those perfect features. 

She quickly put the napkin away as she heard a knock at the front of her room. Noticing that she only had a simple under dress and nothing else, she called out, "Just a moment please."

She ran into the large bathroom and pulled the royal blue dress over her head. Running her hands down her sides to sooth out the clothe that had gotten a bit wrinkled. She pulled the blue sash around her waist tightly and ran into her bedroom. 

As she opened the door, she looked at her appearance from the left side of her room which contained a large mirror. 

Sighing, she opened the door to greet a guard. "Milady, The King requests your services in the ball room." 

She thought for a second. She was seriously walking into her own grave. Her father was bound to have all the nobles there to announce her marriage to Vegetasei. This was an utter nightmare.

It wasn't bad enough that she had to sit through twenty hours in total to have a painting of herself done, so that the heir to the throne of Vegetasei could get a good examination of her. But now a dinner to announce her marriage. Like she even wanted to get married. 

The guard who had knocked looked down at her curiously. "Are we to be leaving, Milady?"

"Yes," she said nodding towards the two other guards who were stationed at her door to protect her. 

The men took a step forward, and the guard who had knocked on her door led the way to the ball room.  

She paused as she stared across the gardens. The palace had open windows across the back of it. Thinking about it, she knew she would never see what she was seeing, once she was married. 

She was bound to her husband and duty to serve him. This was her ultimate downfall. She was doomed to a life as a slave. It was cruel but true to a sense. 

As they neared the ball room, Bulma touched her hair to make sure it was in place. The doors swung open with a loud thump. 

Several dozen eyes looked upon her. She felt her cheeks turning red at the sight. Apparently her father had invited more than she had expected.  

A polite applause rippled across the crowd. Her father and mother approached her.  

Her mother gave her a hug. "Oh my sweet girl, you do not know how long we have been waiting for this day. Now you will be married." 

Bulma could only nod her head in response. The sight was overwhelming. She felt like fainting. 

Then her father began to speak to her. "King Vegeta will be glad that his son Prince Vegeta is marrying you, my dear." 

"Prince Vegeta?" Bulma fumbled with the words. She had never even met the prince, how was she supposed to know him at all?

"Yes my dear. Did you forget that the Prince was supposed to be your husband?" Bulma stared at her father. He never mentioned a man named Vegeta, ever to her. Well of course he had mentioned getting married, but this was the first time she had heard her soon to be husband's name.

She nodded again, not quite sure what she was nodding to. "He will be arriving in a day or two days to commence with the wedding. If we're lucky he should arrive tonight." 

Bulma gasped. "But father you never mentioned this to me! How could you just allow him to come! I don't even know what he looks like! What if he is ugly? What if I hate him?" Bulma was now screaming at her father. 

Her father looked embarrassed. "Bulma, it's just that you knew this day would come. It's not as if you didn't. I just hoped that you would cooperate more." The king's cheeks brightened. 

She was horrified. This was not her day. She turned around and left the room. No one dared to follow her. She could feel the tears burning down her face. How would she ever be able to love a man she had never seen before?  

She ran towards the stables, where her horse was bound to be. She collapsed onto the soft hay and began to cry. Her dreams shattered in a moment of knowing his name.  

She continued to cry until she had no more tears for him. She got up, brushing stray pieces of hay from her hair and dress. She turned in the dark to see which horse was hers. Towards the end of the left, she saw Dew standing in her stall, watching Bulma. 

She quickly pulled the horse forward into a slow walk. Then she pulled on the reins, pulling herself up into a side saddle position. She turned the horse left, towards the Oak beech fields. No one would figure that she had gone there. They would all think that she had gone towards the Tree Side fields. 

The night was cold. The wind whipped at her dress, only reminding her of the ball, ten years ago. She knew if she lived, she would never see him again. Never taste his lips upon hers. Her husband would make sure of that.  

Her eyes wouldn't allow her to cry anymore. The tears were all gone, if she could she wouldn't. Her life as it was was no more than a mere lie. She closed her eyes, until she felt at one with herself. Not noticing the galloping of a horse nearby until the sound became unbearable. Not bothering to turn around, as a hand grasped her shoulder to spin her around.

***

The end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. I was going to put more Vegeta into it, but I didn't want to spoil their second encounter. Well if you want, you can review. The next chapter won't be out till later this week. It actually takes me a while to put my thoughts in writing. Thanks for reading.


	2. What is to be?

Note: There was a question about the age and the flashback. Bulma was ten years old when she first met Vegeta, She wasn't in love with him, and she had thought that she had made a friend. Then afterwards when she grew up, she fell in love with a man that she didn't know. It's a bit like a mysterious love. If you noticed she was barely just a child, but she knew that she would get married someday to some man, so she believed in love, when she was younger. Thanks for the question. If you guys have any more, feel free to ask them! 

The Prince and His Demon

Chapter 2- What is to be?  

Bulma felt a hand press into her shoulder and quickly felt her be turned around. 

Bulma turned and saw Chi Chi standing nearby. Her worried frown caused Bulma to be confused. 

"Chi, what are you doing here?" Bulma asked. 

Chi Chi's frown only got worse. "They've been looking everywhere for you! The Prince has arrived! Your father had everyone looking for you. Where have you been?" Chi Chi placed two hands on her hips in anger. 

"I've been... I've been out Chi. I wanted to think about it. I mean I'm marrying a man I barely know, and I just found out his name today." 

"You'll barely know me, when I get through with you!" Chi Chi said angrily.

Chi Chi huffed, and walked back towards her horse, and got on it. "Hurry up!" 

Bulma sighed, and got onto her horse. This was worse than she thought it would be. Her very existence was going to be wiped off, for good, and Chi Chi was here, bickering about her exit. 

*** 

Vegeta stomped around; his patience was being worn thin. He had waited with these idiots long enough, and if she didn't show up soon, he was going to kill every man and woman in sight. 

The King sat on his throne, quietly, as did everyone else in the room. It was quiet, except for Vegeta's feet pacing the floor. Then the silence was ended, as the doors to the room, were quietly opened.  

Vegeta's eyes turned towards the door. He watched as a young maiden walked into the room, swept a curtsy towards the king and queen, and apologized for the lateness of the princess. 

Vegeta watched with his dark eyes, as a lady was introduced into the room. A blue veil covered her face and hair. He watched curiously to see what lied beneath the veil. 

She stopped in front of him, but oddly enough he could not see her face. She curtsied and stood up again.  

"Remove it." Vegeta commanded.  

She brought her small hands up, but hesitated. Was this how she was going to be treated from now on, as a mere slave, on her own planet? 

He watched as she hesitated. Her hands on the veil, but not removing it. She was going too slow for him. He grabbed the end of the veil and yanked it off. 

She screamed as he pulled the veil violently off of her face. She blinked once, and then twice, her vision seemed to be blurred for a moment. Her eyes settled upon a man, with a widow's peak, and a stern face. 

She screamed again. "You!" she hissed. Her hands shook as she took another step back from him. 

Vegeta smirked. So she remembered eh? Well this was getting more interesting as it went along. He watched as her eyes widen in fear, fear of him? Or the fact that he was a ghost of her past?

The King cleared his throat. "Is there anything wrong, Bulma?" The King had sat through the whole ordeal, not quiet understanding what was happening. 

"There... there is nothing wrong father... I mean... I'm fine." Bulma whispered. 

"What is it woman? See a ghost?" Vegeta barked out a laugh, the sent Bulma's blood run cold. This wasn't the same man she had knew when she was a child. This man seemed distant, an evil aura surrounded him.  

"I... no... I don't." Bulma looked at him, as his eyes burned with intense heat.  

Vegeta stalked towards her, his eyes were dark, focused only on her. Bulma pushed backwards a bit, to get away from him, but it didn't seem possible.  

When he had backed her up against the wall, he leaned forward, letting his breathe caress her face, before whispering into her ear, "I'm going to make your life a living hell." She shivered at his words. This was not a man, but a demon. 

This was a sin, but soon it would be hell when she arrived with him back at his home planet. Vegeta pulled back from her, watching her expression. Her face showed fear, resentment, and was that curiosity? Well she would figure out that curiosity killed the animal that got in the way of Vegeta. 

Vegeta walked back towards the King's throne. "She is fine, and she will be leaving with me tomorrow. I have wasted enough time with this entire ordeal. Send her to my room after this, we have much to discuss about." 

Bulma didn't like the way he said "Discuss" This wasn't good. She watched as he walked briskly out of the room, as if he had not had an effect on everyone in the room. As soon as he exited, whispers began to circulate about, while all the nobles talked amongst themselves about the private Prince.  

Bulma looked at her parents, as they spoke in hushed voices. "Stop it!" She screamed at everyone. All eyes became fixated on her. "I know you are talking about him!" She yelled.  

"Bulma, I think we should do as he said, and let you meet up with him. If we don't... then, well we don't know what will come out of it." 

"Fine, but if I die, it will be on your heads." She pointed a finger towards the crowd. 

She stormed out of room, wanting to get away from the accusing stares, and whispers. She had heard what one of the nobles had said, and it had made her blood boil. 

A hand reached out and covered her mouth, as something wrapped itself around her waist. She tried to scream, but to no avail. Whoever grabbed her was strong. 

"Don't say anything." A voice whispered. She instantly knew that voice. He continued to keep a steel grip on her. She hadn't even seen this coming. He was covered in the deep shadows of the palace. 

He quickly dragged her towards the south side of the palace, as she continued to struggle against him. 

She should have figured that it was fertile, to fight against someone who was stronger than her. He quickly pulled her into a dark room, and then threw her on the ground. 

She screamed as her back hit the cold marble floor. She shivered as the floor touched her skin.  

He looked down at her, even though the entire room was shrouded in darkness, he could still see her face, and her features.  

He stalked towards her, and pressed her up against himself. He could feel her fear, running through her.  

"There are some things you need to understand. There will be no what you humans call a 'wedding' there will simply be a mating session, in which we bond. Do not challenge yourself to me, because if you do not comply, in the end I will still take you by force." 

Bulma stared at him, or what she could see of him, which was only his hair, in the moonlight shining through the window nearby. 

"I... I don't understand, what you mean..." Bulma replied. Her mind raced with facts. What had she learned about Sayians and their rituals, but at the moment her mind seemed to have blanked out most of anything normal. She could feel him press up against her. It was nerve-racking to be so close to him. 

She watched in fascination as he bared his fangs at her. She had never seen teeth so sharp and white. It was mesmerizing. Before she knew what was happening, he pulled her close to him, his tail wrapping itself around her waist, and his arms pulling her with him. 

Vegeta leaned forward, trailing her neck with soft kisses. She didn't make a noise at all, he supposed he had shocked her, but what he was about to do, would shock her more. 

He pressed his teeth against her neck, and bit in roughly, causing her to give out a strangled cry of pain. He watched her expression, as she shut her eyes in pain. It was always unbearable the first time, but she would get use to it. She limped against him, and he knew she was tired. Tired of everything that had happened today. 

He carried her to the bed in the middle of the lavish room. Placing her carefully upon it. He looked at her for a split second before deciding that he needed to speak to that fool that he called his father to tell him what was done was done.

*** 

"You asked for it, old man and you got what you wanted," Vegeta hissed at the screen before him. 

"Vegeta, remember this is a political marriage. Don't get into anything you know you won't like in the near future." King Vegeta was sitting on his throne, bored, watching his son who was pissed off at nothing in particular. 

"I know Father." Vegeta snapped. "I need to get back, I have important issues to deal with right now, and that doesn't include you." 

King Vegeta stroked his brown goatee lightly, smirking at his son. "So let it be." 

Vegeta turned off the screen in front of him, and sighed. He was in hell.  

***

Bulma woke up groggily, not knowing where she had ended up. Her memory seemed a bit fazed at the moment as well. She remembered a dark shadow, and a voice, a male was it? Her eyes slowly adjusted to her surroundings. She sat up, noticing that the room was dark. 

The moonlight gleamed from outside the balcony windows, giving her enough information that she wasn't in her room at all. 

She looked around, not quite sure what to do. She quickly noticed a dark shadow near the balcony. 

She wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. Why couldn't she remember anything? Then flashbacks came to her, faster than she ever wanted them to. 

She watched in horror as her childhood flashed past her eyes. She screamed, clutching her head tightly, trying to ward away the memories. It wasn't as if she had bad memories to remember, it was just that they were flashing so fast past her eyes that she couldn't hold on, she felt her soul be torn away from her. For a fraction of a second, she withdrew from the world.  

Vegeta turned around as he heard her scream. He quickly rushed to her side. He had been taking her memories out to see her as she was. He didn't know that the effects would do this to her. 

He frowned as he looked at her. She fell limp in his arms, as if she couldn't support herself. He withdrew his mind from hers. It was enough, that he had entered her mind without her permission. He would leave her be for tonight.   

*** 

Radditz looked out from the ship's window. His brother stood next to him. Their father was still at home, working on the newest protective shield against the attacks of other planets. Not that there was anything to worry about. No planet dared to put a foot out of line with them around. 

But of course there was always a problem. The Ice-Jins, believed themselves to be more powerful. The two worlds had been in war since the dawn of time. Fighting till death could no longer avoid both species.  

Kakarrot twisted his head to look at his brother. "What do you think he's doing right now?" Kakarrot jerked his head towards the palace that loomed above the ship. 

"How should I know? Making negotiations with the council. Why should I care, I want to get back to Vegetasei as soon as possible." Radditz looked out at the land that covered the planet. He wanted to get back as soon as possible. 

"Is this about Yuna? You know she's going to be fine. Your going to be a father, brother, lighten up." Radditz glared at his brother. This was what he had been dreading. He left his wife just a few weeks before her birth, and he was scared, that he wouldn't be in time for the child's birth.  

"Besides you know, if anything happened, Yuna would have contacted Vegeta long ago, and you would be back on Vegetasei, welcoming a new brat into the world." 

Radditz nodded his head. It wasn't as if he didn't work for the elite guard. But he had also seen things that he thought he would never have to see. 

He had first meet Vegeta when they were around sixteen years of age. Back then he was carefree, didn't give a damn about anything around him. Radditz could remember the times they would go into the woods and hunt for wild forest animals. He remembered how Vegeta was back then. 

But that all changed, when King Vegeta requested that the two of them join in the elite guard. Radditz had been hesitant at first, because it was known that the elite guard was a brutal force within the Vegetasei army. He had seen these men show no emotion, and could probably kill with the look of an eye. 

The next thing he knew, Vegeta had dragged him into the guard. They were worked to the bone and Radditz had seen the change. Vegeta no longer cared to have fun, his life was built on power. He strived for it, and he yearned for it. Radditz remembered the way Vegeta use to look, but now… Now he was a fighter. 

The thing that Radditz hated most was the fact that Vegeta had killed. It wasn't as if he hadn't ever done it. But Vegeta… Vegeta when he killed, he got a blood thirst that could not be quenched. 

Radditz could almost remember the day Vegeta had killed that woman. An innocent bystander, and he had killed her in cold blood. Radditz turned his head away from the window. He didn't want to see this planet anymore. He wanted to be home, and with his wife once again.

Kakarrot looked at his brother curiously. "What is it brother?" He always wondered why Radditz would drift from reality into fantasy.  

Radditz shook his head. "Nothing, I'm fine. Get back to your post and we'll talk about this when we get home." 

Kakarrot sighed. He was never going to get any answers from his brother.

*** 

What about Vegeta marrying Bulma for political reasons? What will happen next? Sorry about not having this out sooner. I got swamped up in my finals. I promise the next chapter will come out sooner than this one. I hoped you enjoyed reading the second chapter.


	3. New Beginnings

The Prince and His Demon

Chapter 3- New Beginnings 

Bulma sighed, as the sun's rays hit the bed. She snuggled closer to the warm body that covered her own. Then as quick as she felt it, she opened her eyes. Someone held her close, as a hard chest pressed into her soft back. She pulled out; trying to get out of the grasp, but it was futile.  

Vegeta wrapped his tail around her waist tightly, not allowing her to leave his presence. He had been awake for the past few hours, pondering how she would react to this. This sleeping in a bed with him.  

He knew that they would be leaving soon. The night before, he had gone to check on the ship's maintenance, and everything was going accordingly. They would leave by the late afternoon. He wondered how she would feel about leaving her home planet. She had to have known that this was bound to happen soon enough. He couldn't just leave her here, alone. 

He felt her tug against him, and unwrapped his tail slowly. He watched as she turned around quickly, and looked at him with confusion written across her face. 

Then she screamed. He winced as he tried to press his hands over his ears. Didn't she know that his hearing was sensitive? He grasped her face with his right hand, and clamped it down on her mouth. She pulled away from him, and jumped up from the bed. 

He watched as she tried to breathe calmly. "Did we… Did we…" She gasped out at him. 

He raised a perfect eyebrow at her. "Did we what?" He knew what she was talking about. But he wanted to see how she would react to him. 

"Did we…" She whimpered as she began pacing the room. He glared at her. "If we did anything, you wouldn't be walking for days. And seeing how your walking like there is no tomorrow, I assume that we hadn't done shit." 

She glared at him sharply. "I would advise you to keep that foul tongue quiet, while you are here."

"I don't give a shit, if you care or not. By the end of today, we will be heading back to Vegetasei so it doesn't matter. I will talk which ever way I want, and I will treat you in whatever way I desire." Vegeta smirked as he saw an expression of horror cross her elegant face. 

"We're leaving… Already?" She was stunned. She thought it would take longer than this to get married. But then again she didn't know what to expect from him. 

"Yes, we are leaving, whore." He watched as a look of disgust crossed her face. "Get use to it, it's your new name." He got up, and it was then that Bulma was aware of his very naked chest. She watched as he stretched, causing the muscles to rippled across his hard body. 

She turned away from him quickly, waving her hand at him. "Get dressed please." 

"I know you enjoyed that view, whore." He added the whore to get a reaction from her. "We are mated and I advise you to get use to it. It's not every day that you get to sleep with a Sayian. And I can't imagine what would happen if I fucked you." 

Bulma whirled around to face him. He noticed her red face. Not from embarrassment, but from fury. "You! Just shut up! I don't want to hear anymore from you, for all of today!" He watched as she walked out of his room, and slammed the door with all her might.  

*** 

Bulma walked back to her room. The fury that she had built up inside, felt as if it would blow up now. He was as impassive like no other she had meet in her life. She gave a scream of rage as she stormed into her room, slamming the door in the process.

She collapsed onto the soft bed. Burying her head into the heaps of pillows. What was she going to do now? He had announced his dominance over her own. He would have her one way or another. She would never escape. 

It would always be a game to him. He would rule over Vegetasei and over her. She would have rather died than to give into him. She saw no escape in anything anymore. If she ran, he would find her. She knew that, and she was sure that even if she destroyed herself, he would still be there smirking at her, with those dark pit less eyes. 

She sighed as she laid there for several more long moments. Pondering how she would live her life now. She had never been to Vegetasei in her entire life. She had seen photos of it from soldiers who had gone there for military purposes. She had found it exotic, and beautiful. The sky was a deep red and the sun blasted a dark green onto the planet. It was the opposite of her home planet.  

She got up and walked over to the nightstand, which contained several of her more beloved items. The box with his face within it. The necklace that her father had given to her on her eighteenth birthday as a present for becoming a woman. And a lock of her hair from when she was a child. 

She pulled the items out and looked at each one closely. What would become of this stuff? Would it be merely tossed aside, like she was about to? Or would it stay with her? 

She gave a sad laugh. Vegeta would never permit her anything. She was chained down. She would always be a thing, not a truly respected person. 

A loud knock came to her door. Bulma jumped up. She pressed down on her dress, and put the items away quickly.  

She walked slowly towards the door wondering who it was. As she opened the door, she saw Chi Chi and two towering men next to her. 

"Your lady." Chi Chi swept a curtsy. Bulma looked curiously at the two men. The taller one had a serious look on his face and his hair ran down his back in sharp spikes. The second one had shorter hair and a grinning smile on his face.  

"What is it Chi?" Bulma couldn't help but wonder who the men were. 

"If your ladyship won't argue, the Prince has requested that these two men be your guards from now on." Chi Chi looked nervously around her. 

"Well you can tell the royal Prince that I don't need any guards." Bulma spat out. 

"Please wait outside, gentlemen," Chi Chi said, as she ushered them outside. 

Bulma turned her back towards the door and walked towards the bed. She ran an aggravated hand through her long blue hair. "I don't know what to do Chi. It's like I'm trapped in a nightmare, and I can't get out anymore than I want to." 

Chi Chi looked sadly onto her friend. "I can't help you, Princess. As much as I wish I could, I can't. But the Queen has just told me that I will be accompanying you to Vegetasei. So maybe this isn't a lost cause yet."

Bulma gave a scream, and ran towards Chi Chi, hugging her with all her might. "Oh Chi, at least we'll be together!"  

After Bulma released Chi Chi, she answered quietly, "Milady understands that I will be there whenever she needs me. But I can only be there when requested by the Prince himself. If he were to order me out of a room, I have to obey." 

Bulma nodded her head. "But at least we can go through this together. I won't feel so lonely, and sad in the process." 

Chi Chi nodded. "I would never want you to be such distress. Do not worry Princess; your marriage to the Prince will be a good one. Do not worry." 

"That's the thing I worry about. I barely know the Prince. He's an enigma, and a horrible one at it. And I don't think I want to get to know him. He was rude and arrogant this morning. I just can't stand him." 

Chi Chi raised an eyebrow at the last comment, but didn't say anything. "Trust me, everything will be fine afterwards. I have to leave now, everything has to be packed. We're leaving today and the Prince wants everything in order and in check. I'm going to send over several servants to make sure everything you have is packed and ready to go."

Bulma nodded her head. She turned her back to Chi Chi as she pulled several items out of her dresser. She heard the door close quietly behind Chi Chi. She sighed as she sat on her bed. 

They were truly leaving by the end of today, to a place unknown to her. She decided not to dwell on her thoughts alone, they could corrupt her. 

***

Vegeta walked around the ship, making sure everything was in check. The engines were working fine, and the staff was in an air of rush. An extra room had been set up for the maiden who would accompany Bulma along on the trip.  

Radditz had expressed his urgency to return home, and Vegeta had granted that request due to the fact that staying on the blue planet made his feel strange.

Strange in an odd way. The planet was just so happy, they didn't know much about war, killing, destruction and how blood was shed everyday on an elite solider of Vegetasei.  

Vegeta was sure that they didn't want to know anymore that they should. If they knew he was a killer, and had killed men, women, and children for the empire… he didn't want to know what they would think of him. He hoped that the war among the worlds would end soon, for his sake and others among them.

His marriage would not be a happy one. As soon as he arrived on Vegetasei with his new mate, he would have to attend a military meeting and discuss about the possibility to take over the planet Morphan. Then the generals would argue about him, and whether or not he should leave and join in on the battle. 

He had a commitment to her, but it was in him to kill. He had to leave. He knew that his father would be happy with the results, but what was he suppose to do?   
 

A knock announced his guest. Vegeta answered in an annoyed voice, "Come in." 

Kakarrot entered the room looking around for the Prince and spotted him sitting in a chair near the window. His slouched figure showed his fatigue and his impatience. 

"What is it now Kakarrot?" Vegeta looked up to see the man who he had known his entire life span looking down at him nervously. 

"You see… Well the maid that came with the Princess, well I was wondering, if she would need protection against those… who would harm her?" Kakarrot ended his words by inhaling sharply. Not knowing what else to say, he stood solid for a moment as Vegeta thought over the idea.  

"Fine Kakarrot, do whatever you want with her. I don't care. Now leave me." Kakarrot looked at Vegeta closely. He seemed tired and it looked as if he was being sucked into his own little world. 

Kakarrot stepped back and began to walk out the door, when Vegeta's voice stopped him. "If you can, fetch the Princess and her maiden."

Kakarrot turned back and nodded his agreement and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.  

He walked down the halls of the ship, until he reached the main entrance of the ship. He began to punch numbers into the panel next to the large doors. Then suddenly the door opened from above and took Kakarrot outside to the green grass.  

He walked quickly towards the palace, taking great strides. Upon reaching the palace, he nodded towards two of the palace guards, and scanned the area around him. He noticed the great hall which lead to the dining hall, and then he noticed the fine hall which lead to the chambers. 

He took the route and reached the Princess's door in a few minutes. He breathed silently as he knocked on the door. 

*** 

Bulma walked silently through the halls after the guard. Her eyes were glued to the ground. Her parents had insisted that they meet up with her before she left. No remorse or sadness. They were impassive.  

She doubted that her parents would worry much about her. It was as if they were immune to emotions. It didn't matter anymore, because in a few days she would land on another planet and recreate her life as it is. 

She stopped abruptly as the guard stopped in front of her. She looked up and saw the largest ship in her life. The outer layer of the ship was a bright silver that sparkled in the sunlight.  

She watched curiously as the guard pressed a few buttons on the panel next to the entrance. Then with a slight hissing noise, the door opened, revealing the inside of the ship. The guard walked in and Bulma followed him in slowly. 

The interior was white, and the lights above her made everything seem so pale. She looked around and noticed doors on each side of the ship. She couldn't help and admit that this was a rather impressive ship. She continued to walk along the corridors with her guard. He rounded a corner, and stopped in front of a door. 

He pressed a button on the door, and a gruff voice echoed through the hall. "What is it?" 

"She's here, sir. I just wanted to inform you." 

"Let her in," said the voice. 

Bulma knew that voice. That voice… She watched as the guard ushered her in, then shut the door behind him. No escape. She was here, and she would have to deal with him… and everything he was. 

The room was dark. The only light that came in was from the window that looked out into her world. But dark curtains had covered that up, so that barely any light was visible through them.  

A shadow in the dark. A dark mist covered her body. She felt cold, even though she was sure that the room was well adjusted.  

She watched as Vegeta stepped out from next to the dark curtains. She could only see a shadow of himself, nothing more. 

He walked up to her slowly, like a wounded animal, taking his time with her. Her breathe hitched a bit as she noticed his dark stare. She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew they were staring at her intensely. 

***

Well that's the end of chapter three. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm going to run off now, and hopefully write more. 


	4. Taking off, with her heart

Author's note: Hey everyone! I just realized that I had never finished this story. Just wondering if anyone knows if allows lemons? I'm planning on writing a lemon for this next chapter of this story, and I just want to know if it was possible? Sorry this chapter is rather short, I plan on writing more on the next chapter, and you guys will see a special guest appearance! By the way, in case any of you guys are wondering, Bulma is 20 years old, and Vegeta is 26. The reason being is because when she had seen him in her flashback, he was 16, right before he left to do his training with the Elite Saiyans. And she was merely 10. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I need to write the next chapter as soon as I can. :P

Taking off, with her heart

Bulma looked at Vegeta glaring at his dark shadow. She didn't want to see him, and she couldn't believe that he had summoned her to his room.

Vegeta stepped closer to her, breathing in her scent. And in that instance he wanted to kiss her throat again, and taste her blood, but he restrained himself.

Bulma's eyes darted from his figure to the window that looked out at her home planet. If only she were allowed a couple more days, she would spend her days in the garden, with a book, and a smile on her face. Except she had until the end of today to pack all her belongings, and leave her planet, to be subjected to the evil will of this demon.

"Do you know what happened last night?" Vegeta hissed at her.

She shook her head.

"Well I will tell you what happened. Last night, we traded minds. It's the sort of thing that Saiyans do to bond to their mates. It's like a rather painful headache for me. Unfortunately for you, it was harder on you than I thought it would be."

She just stared out the window, wondering when he would stop talking.

"And I saw every little detail of your mind. And I can erase anything I see that I don't like."

She gasped when he said that. She turned to look at his dark figure. He wouldn't dare erase her memories, would he?

He nodded his head in triumph. He didn't care if she cried or begged him, he could do anything he wanted. He was the prince to a noble race of Saiyans, and he was next in line for the throne.

Tears started welling up in her eyes, as she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach of what he could do to her now. Now he had complete control over every aspect of her life. And there was nothing she could do about it.

"Can I erase your memories as well?" She whispered through her hoarse voice.

"I highly doubt it. You don't have any Ki, you are just a weak being. And even if you could you would have to get through my barrier." He knocked on his head to emphasize what he was saying.

She started to sob silently, not even realizing that the prince was only a few finger touches away from her. He pushed her face up to look up at him. "Don't ever cross me, woman do you understand? You will be allowed your one maiden, but that will be all. I will not tolerate disobedience from anyone, not even my wife. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head slowly, tears still streaming down her face. She wanted to burst into tears, at the fact that she was trapped, and was possibly forever in his power. There would be no struggling and she would never get the freedom she once had on her home planet.

A small voice of a male chirped on a small gadget on the prince's wrist. "Sir, we are going to be leaving in 20 minutes."

Bulma still in shock, didn't realize that the small voice meant that the two of them would be leaving.

"Wait," she gasped. "I can't leave just yet, I need to get my things, I need to get Chi. I still have to pack!"

"I had some of my men pack all your items, so we are leaving whether or not you want to!" He voice boomed around the room.

She sunk to the floor, crinkling her dress, and sinking into the soft plush carpet beneath her.

She just sat there for a minute pondering if this was what her future was going to be like. A whirlwind of traumatic experiences with a demon?

He stepped around her, a smirk plastered on his face. "I expect you to be undressed by the time, I get back from the control room."

Her tears wouldn't stop rolling down her face, as she thought of the vile disgusting things he was going to do to her.

And as soon as he left, she let out a cry that would forever travel throughout the universe.

* * *

Vegeta entered the control room, to see if everything was going smoothly. He spotted Kakarrot, and Raditz standing in the control room, talking quietly.

Vegeta walked up to the two men, and finally understood what they were talking about.

"Kakarrot we need to leave now. The ship's engine has already started, and I want to leave as soon as possible. You don't know if Yuna is in labor yet!"

"Just one more minute brother, the maiden will come soon, I promise." Kakarrot told his brother in dismay.

Just as he finished that sentence. The girl sprung from around the corner, huffing and puffing. Her hair looked out of place, and she was carrying what seemed to be 2 big boxes. "I... I had to get the princess's remaining items. I know she would be sad, without her items." Vegeta waved his hand in the air. "Fine just put them in her room. It's down that left corridor and the seventh door from the right hand side."

ChiChi nodded her head. And started to walk away.

"Maybe I should help her out?" Kakarrot asked Vegeta.

Vegeta nodded his head. "Whatever to get you out of my way."

The ship started to rumble, and all Vegeta could hear was the hiss of the spaceship, as it started to rise into the air. He thanks his god that they were leaving the little planet. He hated to smell of grass beneath his feet.

* * *

ChiChi started walking away when the solider whom the prince had been standing next to, came up to her.

"Need some help?" He offered.

"Sure, if you can please." She said to him.

He picked up the bigger box on the top, with ease.

"So are you the princess's only friend?" Kakarrot asked.

"No... She has other friends of course, but I am secretly her favorite. We practically grew up together. She is practically like a sister to me."

"Oh..." He replied.

"Hmm... I just realized I have to idea what your name is," She said.

"Oh, my name is Kakarrot."

"ChiChi. But you can call me Chi for short." She said smiling up at him.

"Kakarrot seems like kind of a long name. Let me think what can be a shorter version of your name? Hmm..." She walked while pondering.

"Ohhh... What about Goku? I've always liked that name!"

He shrugged. Whatever floats her boat, he thought to himself.

ChiChi smiled up at the handsome warrior. And she felt a surge of happiness, since leaving her home planet.

This is the end of the 4th chapter. I will be writing more as soon as I finish writing out this sentence! :)


	5. Is it love, or is it lust?

AUTHORS NOTE: There is a LEMON in here. If you don't know what a lemon is, it's smut. If you don't know what smut is, it's SEX! So if you don't want to read this chapter, just skip the story at the break. And just continue to read the next couple of chapter I release! :)

Is it love or is it Lust?

* * *

Bulma hugged herself tightly, while she waited for the damned prince to come back in, and haunt her. She was scared to death of course. And it wasn't because of him, it was because of what she feared had become of him. She had begun to realize that he wasn't the same person that she had fallen in love with, all those years ago. He was a beast, and a demon at that. And she was scared what he might do to her now. She wondered how he became this way. And while she was pondering, a vision lifted and blocked her view of everything that was happening to her at the moment.

She heard a voice in the distance, and then there were blasts. Scary horrible blasts, that shook her to her core. There were at least another dozen soldiers surrounding her. And they were fighting. Not sure what they were fighting, but she could see the blasts that were being launched by the soldiers hands. Their Ki radiating around them. And then she saw Vegeta in the mist of the combat. He stood there proud with his uniform ripped on his shoulder. He glared at the men below him, and he shouted for them to charge. She watched as men whom she didn't even know, were slaughtered right in front of her. The battle was becoming more and more fierce. And she screamed and tried to cry, but in this world she could not.

She saw the enemy and they were a pale folk, with skin that looked like a lizard, with long forked tongues, that came out with a hiss. And their eyes were a a dark red, reminding her of blood.

She screamed, and was jolted back to reality.

She scampered, and got up quickly, and touched her face. Her tears were still there from the vision she saw. She didn't know what to say. She started to cry quietly to herself. Then she realized that there were going to be million more tears from her eyes in the next couple of years, and she stopped.

She went to the bathroom that was adjacent to the bedroom, and stripped off her dress. Until she was in her bra and panties. She examined her face in the mirror. It was puffy, and her eyes were red with her crying.

She didn't know what to do anymore. She was so alone. She couldn't even think about being with that man. The damned prince is what he should be called, she mused to herself.

She walked into his bedroom, and sat down on a plush couch, knowing that her destiny was sealed, with his lingering kiss on her neck, and the biting ceremony that he so calling mating.

She waited for him to return, but after an hour of waiting, she got tired, and her eyes started to feel sleepy, and her eyes started to close slowly, at first a little flutter of her eyelashes, and then afterwards she could wait no longer, and her eyes closed completely.

* * *

Vegeta returned to his room, after speaking to his father on the big screen intercom that was connected to the palace. His father had told him that Freiza's army had started to spread across the galaxy, and was going to consume them all, if they didn't put a stop to it. The reason why Vegeta had to get married so quickly was because the princess's planet had a special weapon that would allow their Saiyan world of Vegetasei to be spared from Freiza's conquest. It was like a cloaking device, that allowed the entire planet to disappear.

The King had told King Vegeta that he would give the Saiyans the contraption if the Prince was able to get his daughter pregnant within a year of their arrangement. King Vegeta had agreed that that would be their best option. The king was extremely smart, and he knew that if the prince had a child, that the child would grow up and be strong. And possibly be so strong as to stop the Ice-Jins from conquering the entire universe. The king did not believe that the prince was strong enough to defeat the Ice-Jins by himself, since that was the case, the King had advised that the Prince have a heir, someone who could someday defeat the Ice-Jins.

Vegeta snorted at the fact that the stupid King believed that his weak daughter would be able to bear a child that was powerful enough. He chuckled at the fact that the woman would probably die in child birth. It wasn't as if he would be happy if she passed away, he just thought it was humorous. That's what happens when you see too much death in the battlefield. You start to wonder what would happen to the dead.

His quick eyes adjusted to the room, and he looked around trying to figure out where the woman was. Then he saw her slim figure slumped on the couch. He walked over to her. He was too tired to mess with her tonight. All he wanted was sleep, and be asleep is where he belonged at the moment.

He picked her up effortlessly, and carried her to the bed, and put her down gently. He watched as she groaned, and pushed up against him.

Maybe a little bit of fun wouldn't be a bad idea tonight?

He took her into his arms, and started to kiss her neck. He loved the fact that she was undressed, and in her panties, and her bra only.

She moaned lightly, still asleep. Her dreams revolved around a demonic Prince, that held her in his grasp, and wouldn't let her go. But what she was dreaming, made her feel so good, and so bad at the same time. She couldn't believe that she didn't see it before, but she knew that she would be able to crack him open, and make the cold hearted Prince love her.

Then she felt someone kiss her on her lips, very gently, but with a need, a desire that could not be quenched. And she opened her eyes, to see the Prince kissing her lightly on her lips.

She gasped, and try to push him off of her, but he slipped an arm around her waist, holding her close to him. And then he broke the kiss, and nuzzled her neck lightly, kissing her softly there.

She gasped, trying to adjust to mixed feelings in her heart. She thought back to the man who had charmed her off her feet at the ball all those years ago, and she yearned for that sweet innocent man. She didn't want the crazed maniac who was kissing her right now.

She pushed with her hands with as much force as she could yield, and she watched as he pulled away, a look of lust on his face.

"You are absolutely breathtakingly beautiful," He hissed out between clenched teeth.

"And you are a Prince, who will never let me have my freedom," She shot back.

"And you will always be my wife. No matter what happens," He whispered to her.

"What does that word mean? Wife? I don't understand it at all." She whispered quietly, in her own world thinking.

"How the hell should I know? All I know is that I want you beneath me, screaming my name as I fuck your brains out." He said in a sultry tone, that shot tingles up her spine.

She felt a sadness come over her at that moment. She knew that he would use her, and abuse her, no matter what she tried to say to him. The next thing she knew she was pinned underneath the much larger Prince, and she blushed a bright pink on her cheeks.

"Get on with it." She said in a sad voice, that echoed across the entire room. She looked away from him, and towards the side of the bed.

He hissed at her, "Well that's no fun now is it?" He was getting a little impatient with her. He wanted to dominate her body, and mind in every way possible. It was just a Saiyan trait.

He pushed his body on hers forcefully, but gentle enough that he didn't crush her, and he turned her head with his hand towards his own face. "You are mines, woman, for now until forever. Let's make this a memorable night for both of us." He whispered lustfully to her.

He took her lips with his own, and crushed them down, until he left her breathless.

She was gasping for air by the time he started to kiss down to her neck. He nuzzled the bite that he had inflicted upon her the other day. And he kissed the tender spot for a minute before traveling farther down her body.

He looked at the silly bra that held her breasts together, and in a huff he ripped it off her body, and he heard her gasp, as cool air touched her nipples. He watched as her nipples hardened instantly, and he wanted to kiss them so badly.

He leaned down, and took one of her perk pink nipples into his mouth and sucked gently. And he watched from hooded eyes, as she moaned and pushed her hands into his hair, and pulled on his long spiky hair. He took her other breast and fondled it in his right hand.

Her breasts weren't big that was granted, but they were gorgeous in his eyes. They fit perfectly in his hand, and he mused at the thought of touching her in other places. Places that no other man had ever gone with her before.

He lifted his head up, to see her panting on the bed, and he smirked at her in the darkness of the room. Sure she wouldn't be able to see his smirk, but he wanted her to know that he was in control of the entire situation.

He was hard, and his cock was ready to enter her. She reached up and pulled his head towards hers in heat. She wanted him so bad, she didn't know what else there was in the universe. She wanted to kiss him more than anything. She wanted to taste his body. What brought around this change, she wasn't sure, but she knew that she wanted him more than ever. Maybe because she saw a glimpse of the young man from the ball?

He complied as she pulled him towards her. So the whore wanted his body did she? Well she was going to get it. He pressed his hand towards the wet flesh between her legs. She started to moan into his mouth. And he placed one finger into her wetness, and pulled out a second later, and he pulled away from her. He took his finger and sucked it into his mouth, sighing with relief, when he tasted the warm nectar that was her.

She wanted him so bad right now, she couldn't help it. She wanted to be seduced by the Saiyan Prince. She wanted his body, and she wanted pleasure.

She watched as he pushed her legs apart with his knees, and bent his body towards her. Before she knew it, he was naked, and her with only her panties on. She watched as he quickly disposed of her panties in a rush of lust.

It's now or never Bulma, the Princess thought to herself.

He took his cock and pushed it into her wetness slowly, trying to be gentle with her. He knew that it was the first time that she had a man inside of her, and he didn't want to break her... Well not just yet.

She cried out in pleasure, trying to breathe slowly.

He pushed a little more, and then he felt her barrier, her womanhood, as it pushed against him in resistance. He pushed a little harder, and it broke.

He watched her face as she cried out loud, trying to hide her pain. He took her lips in his own, trying to kiss away her pain.

Then he buried himself in her, in one swift movement. And she gasped very quietly.

He smirked in his head. She was his, mind, body, and soul forever.

He started moving inside of her, and she started to respond to his thrusts. She moaned very quietly at first, but soon her moans turned to screams, as he brought her to another level of pleasure.

She screamed and screamed until her throat started to feel sore. And he pushed through her relentlessly, trying to milk in every last detail about her.

He kissed her neck, and brushed around her breasts with his mouth again. She screamed one last final time, coming as she saw heaven.

He roared and with one final thrust buried himself in her wetness, and unloaded his cum into her.

He smiled in the darkness at her face, which was flushed and pink. His sensitive Saiyan eyes could see her in the darkness, yet he knew she wouldn't be able to see his face.

He nuzzled her neck, and pulled her towards him, as he tumbled along the bed, until she was on top. She settled into his chest quiet nicely, sighing a little as her body was weak, and tired from the love making.

He pressed a hand against her belly, feeling his seed inside of her. That should have impregnated her. He just preyed that a child might be born soon, and fast.

* * *

That is the end of chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoyed that LEMON! I know I did! By the way, I'm listening to a couple songs that I'm loving right now as I write up this chapter! The songs are Just a dream originally sung by Nelly, and Fireworks originally sung by Katy Perry. But I'm listening to covers on youtube! Because I love covers by people who are extremely talented. If any of you guys want to know what covers I'm listening to, please PM me! :)


	6. We have arrived

Hey everyone! So I probably need to speed up this story. Should I skip a month or so, because I want to get to the interesting part. Do you guys think I should skip a month in the future? Please review if you have time! :)

* * *

**We have arrived**

And they were on their way to Vegetasei...

Vegeta hissed in the conference room. His father was asking if he had impregnated his wife yet. And after telling King Vegeta that he had, the King then had asked where his wife was at the moment. Vegeta wanted to strangle his father and tell him to fuck off, but he didn't want to be a disrespectful asshole like he usually is with everyone else.

"Are you sure that she is pregnant? She better be! Are you checking up on her every day?" Vegeta pondered what it meant when his father asked if he was checking up on her. He went into his room every night, but he would often go in when he knew she was sleeping, and he sneak back out before she awoke. So no, he hadn't been checking up to see if she was still with child.

But he wasn't about to tell his father that. Instead he snapped at him. "Yes, of course I have you old man!" And with that, Vegeta closed the screen to the intercom. He didn't want to talk to his father anymore.

He sighed, and he looked up at the ceiling of his ship. He felt tired. War had made him old with age, even though he was only 26. He use to be weak, but now he was strong. Stronger than any other person in the goddamn universe. And he was tired. All he wanted to do, was sleep. He wanted to sleep forever. He didn't want to go back to the battlefield, but he was sure that when he got back to Vegetasei, his father would send him back. And he wanted to scream that he had seen enough of his soldiers die that he didn't want to see any more bloodshed.

But he knew deep down inside, he would not disobey his father. He hated his father, but at least he had respect for him. Saiyans were known to live a long life span. Longer than a regular human. So he knew that when she ceased to exist, he might still be here, battling the long battle that still awaited him.

Or maybe not. He might die in battle in the next week. He was having conflicting feelings about dying. He had seen some of his greatest generals, and men die in agony, and screaming while blasts pierced through their thick armour. He was debating if it was best if he died in battle, or to live a long life without her. His princess. The woman who brought him immense pleasure.

He sighed once again, and he racked his hand through his unruly flame like hair. He wanted to sleep, yes it was true, but could he ever leave her? To this world of dead people, and war?

He stalked back to his room, and sneaked in quietly trying not to wake her. He pulled his boots off, and changed his clothes with lighting fast speed, then crawled into bed with her. He touched her flat stomach, and he felt the first pulses of a small brat in her belly. He smirked at the fact that he wasn't a failure. He could get her pregnant. And it didn't matter what her father and his father thought. He would create an heir. Someone who would be amazing, and powerful at the same time.

* * *

Bulma woke up the next morning, with a yawn, and there was a lingering smell around the bed. It smelled like the Prince. A faint hint of what she assumed was his natural odor. She smiled as she thought of the Prince and his strange ways. She knew that he would come visit her at night, and sleep next to her, but then before she awoke he was always gone. And that put a frown on her face.

Why wouldn't he want to be with her? Especially after that night that they had spent together? She sighed.

That was when she heard a voice through the speaker on the top of the door. "Everyone, we will be landing shortly on Vegetasei. Please stay in your rooms, until further notice."

Bulma sighed. Well it was time for her to meet his family, she supposed. She went to the closet and found one of the many dresses that she owned that were made by a very talented seamstress on her home planet. She ran her hands through the soft material, and she pressed her face to the fabric to smell the grass like smell from the last time she had been in the royal gardens.

She grabbed a pale mint green dress, and quickly threw it on.

She started to cry but silently. She missed home already. But she knew that she was going to be going to a new world, where there might be new experiences, but she just missed everything about her home. She missed the blue sky, the green grass, and the yellow sun. Where they were going, the sky was a blood red, and the sun burned with green heat. She had never personally been to Vegetasei, but from what she had heard from warriors who had been there, they described it as being a blood thirsty planet.

Chi Chi bursted into the room the instance that the thought about the planet popped into her mind. "Milady!" She squealed loudly.

Bulma raised an eyebrow to her maiden's voice. "What is it Chi?"

"He asked me! He asked me! He asked me!" Her last sentence was more prominent than the exact sentence that she had repeated three times over.

"Who? And what are you talking about?" Bulma put her hands on her waist, curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Goku! I mean Kakarrot. He asked me if I would like to go explore his home planet with him! Just me and him!" She sighed and bounced on the couch.

"Whose Goku, Kakarrot whatever his name is?"

"He was the soldier who came to your room with the other one the day we left." She waved her hand when she said the other one.

Bulma nodded. "Well how long will you be gone for?" Bulma asked timidly. Scared that her only maiden who was suppose to accompany her to this strange new planet was going to abandon her already.

"Oh... Well we are going to be gone for the first 3 months. I'm sorry Milady, but this is my one shot at happiness. And he's so handsome." Chi Chi started day dreaming about the handsome Kakarrot.

Bulma let out a nervous laugh. "Alright Chi, if you must, I suppose you can go off with him." She wanted to cry now. She couldn't believe her only companion that she brought with her from her home planet was going to leave her, to go off with some Saiyan!

Chi Chi looked at Bulma for a second. "We will be back in no time. You will see! And besides Goku said that the Prince and you should have your alone time." She raised her eyebrows twice when she said "Alone time."

Bulma sighed. He thinks I'm diseased or something. He only comes in when I'm asleep, and he leaves before I wake up. She made a small face.

"Well milady, maybe he's just thinking things over?" As Chi Chi spoke, the ship seemed to descend and the entire ship started to rock around. Bulma and Chi Chi squealed, and hugged each other for dear life. And then as soon as that occurred, it stopped.

A moment later, an angry looking prince came into the room. He pointed at Bulma. "Get ready. There is a royal barrage of people out there who want to meet you. And my family as well."

"You!" He pointed at Chi Chi. "You are to accompany the Princess out, but you will be behind me and the Princess. You will be standing next to Kakarrot and Raditz. My two most loyal soldiers."

Chi Chi nodded, and then scampered out of the room so quickly that Bulma swore that the girl was half Saiyan.

"Well my Princess, are you ready to meet the royal family, and everyone who is involved with them?"

She nodded her head. He hooked his arm through her's, and then they were out.

When the doors to the ship opened, she half expected a thousand or more people waiting to meet her. But there was only a handful of men at the door of the ship. She peeked from around Vegeta's shoulder. They were all soldiers, she believed.

They all were on their knees with their right hand in a fist and across their chest. And all at once, they spoke, "Lord Vegeta, welcome back!"

Vegeta nodded towards all the soldiers.

And then one in particular got up, and she stifled a gasp when she saw this soldier. He was an exact replica of the boy that she had met at the ball all those years ago. Except instead of the insane widow's peak he had a brush of bangs on the front of his face.

"Welcome home brother!" The young man shouted to Vegeta. And Bulma watched, as the young man jumped up, and hugged Vegeta.

She was shocked. Never had she ever known that Vegeta had a brother. And one who looked uncanny to the man that she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"Princess Bulma this is my brother Prince Tarble of Vegetasei. And vise versa." Vegeta quickly spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the young prince said to Bulma.

"It's lovely to meet you Tarble." The princess said while smiling at the young Prince. Tarble smiled back at her.

"So Vegeta, what are your plans after all this?" Tarble questioned his brother.

"Whatever father wants me to do. Whether it be to go back to the battlefield, or stay here. It doesn't matter to me." Vegeta replied sourly.

The company started walking towards the palace, which was only a couple feet away from where the ship had landed.

Vegeta started talking to his brother about politics, and Bulma stopped listening. She looked at her surroundings. It was just like the soldiers had said. The sky was a red, but it wasn't a bright red, it was more of a pink red. Bulma assumed that the reason for that was because the sun was setting, and the green sun looked brilliant against the pink red sky.

She looked out at the vast planet, and she saw the yellow tipped grass, and the small homes that riddled the land. She was very surprised but still very excited. She was on another planet! She had never traveled out of her planet.

The company had walked to the throne room by the time, Bulma snapped out of her thoughts.

At the front of the throne room, stood 2 guards, and they were very big. Bulma had to tilt her head up all the way, to see their faces.

Vegeta shouted, "Stand down!"

The guards stepped aside, and opened the huge doors for the company to walk through. Bulma peeked around Vegeta's shoulder once more, as they walked into the throne room. A tall man stood up from the huge gold throne that was on top of a pillar of stairs.

Bulma watched as everyone who had came into the throne room, got down on one knee, and placed their hands across their chest. Except for Vegeta, Tarble, and Bulma, who stood there.

Vegeta had a smirk on his face, as he looked at his father with his dark black eyes. "Father, I have brought my wife back to Vegetasei!"

His father nodded. And then he sat back down. "Please leave us!" He shouted at the company that had followed them into the throne room.

The company of soldiers with the exception of Chi Chi took their right arm and beat it against their chest. And then everyone was ushered out of the room, as quickly as they had came.

Tarble smiled towards his father. "Father, are we going to have a feast tonight?" Tarble looked hungry. Probably because he was.

Their father replied, "Perhaps Tarble. If Vegeta and his new wife are willing to come to dinner with us."

Vegeta looked irritated.

"You and Tarble can have your feast. The woman and I will retire to our room. She is rather tired." Vegeta said to his father.

Vegeta looked at the woman. Her eyes had hallows below them, and her face looked more pale than regularly.

He quickly dragged her to their room at the palace. She was unaware of where they were going. The long hallways looks huge and shadows surrounded every corner. She wasn't sure how she would be able to live here.

She watched as they walked into a huge bedroom. It was extremely lavish in every detail down to the last thread on the bed sheets.

She saw her items in the center of the room. Someone must have came in and dropped everything off, she thought to herself. She picked up the first box, that was marked, Princess room things.

She smiled at Chi Chi's writing. She opened the box and saw that Chi Chi hadn't forgotten the little wooden box with her most precious items in it. She smiled and thought that maybe she should open it. It seemed as if the Prince was preoccupied with going through some of his own items from the ship. She peeked at the small box, quietly sighing when she found the picture of him drawn on the napkin all those years ago.

Before she could react, he stepped around her, and took the small box from her hands. She gasped, trying to reach the box that was now high above his head.

"Give that back!" She screeched.

"Why should I? What's so important in here anyway?" He asked, as he lowered his hand to take a peek into the small box.

She gave a small scream, and jumped on him pulling the box away from his hands.

She took the box and threw it in the box that she had removed it from. "It's really nothing. Just a small token from home."

"Hmph." He snorted through his nose. He never liked when people kept secrets from him. That was why he was so maniac. He always had to know everything whether it be what his soldiers were doing on the battlefield to where his future laid out for him. He was going to find out what was in that box no matter what.

* * *

Hey everyone! This is another chapter that I wrote. I need to speed up this story as soon as I can. I need to get to the interesting part! :)


	7. The One Mistake

I have been writing like a madwoman for the last 2 days! This is chapter 7 of this series. I really want to get this story out of the way, for my new one. I've already written the first chapter, but I don't want to release it until I get this story out of the way. I'm thinking about 15 chapters for this story. I don't really want to write more than 15. Maybe 20? But honestly, I can't imagine writing so many long chapter. I try to write out as much as I can, and as much as my brain can think up. Haha, anyway: Enjoy! :)

* * *

**The One Mistake**

One month into marriage...

Vegeta was still at the palace. His father demanded that he work from the palace. He didn't want his eldest son to leave his wife behind. And she was still pregnant. It made him smile when he thought of the child that was in the belly. He had to admit that he never realized that becoming a father would make him so happy.

He had told her that she was pregnant after the first week. He sat her down, and told her that she was pregnant. She had cried at first. He assumed it was in happiness, but he wasn't quite sure if she was happy or not with the outcome.

He had slept in the same bed with her for the past month, but he didn't want to touch her, in fear that he might injury the brat in her. It is known that some Saiyans are so rough in their lovemaking that they can sometimes dislodge their child from the womb, causing the female to miscarry.

He would often kiss her forehead before going to bed, and she would scoot towards the far side of the bed, avoiding his touch whenever she could. He wasn't sure if she had feelings for him, or if she just disliked him.

He allowed her outside the palace walls, because he thought that maybe she was lonely. Her maiden had gone off with Kakarrot for a 3 month exploration of their planet Vegetasei, and he knew that she had no company. His brother Tarble would once in a while, visit her, and play games with her. Vegeta was lucky to have such a caring brother, even though he was weak in battle, and would not last a minute on the battlefield.

He was in their room, waiting as she showered. As soon as she got out, she took her robe off, showing her back side to him.

All he wanted was to grab her and kiss her, but he restrained himself. He couldn't be too hastily, especially with her still pregnant. His hands clenched at both sides of his body in tight fists, he felt as if he was turning soft. But he knew it wasn't because he was becoming soft, it was because of the brat. That's what he keeps telling himself.

She pulled out a peach colored gown, and slipped it over her head. She felt eyes boring into her backside. She turned around and saw Vegeta standing there, with a scowl on his face.

"Can you help me? Lace me up?" She asked quietly.

He came behind her, and she could feel his breathe on her neck, as his talented fingers laced up her dress quickly. As soon as he finished he spun her around, and kissed her on the forehead. "Have a good day." He whispered.

And in a flash he was gone.

She was truly the most lonely person on the planet.

She sighed as she sunk down onto their bed.

She didn't even realize what was happening to her the moment the pain started, but her stomach started to hurt. At first it was a dull pain, and then a stabbing pain. She bent over with her head between her knees, and she cried out loud, "VEGETA!" She screamed in pain. But he never came, and then she passed out in pain, with a pool of blood surrounding her on the floor.

* * *

Vegeta had more business to discuss with his father. It was believed that the Ice-Jins were targeting a planet that belonged to the Saiyan's and King Vegeta was not going to have any of it.

He walked down the grand halls of the palace, until he walked into the huge conference room. His father had already started without him, how interesting. Vegeta watched as his father rambled on for the next hour all the while his mind drifting back to the Princess.

All of the sudden Tarble burst into the room, and he started shouting at Vegeta to come to his room as quick as he could.

Vegeta didn't even realize what was happening, until he say the blood on Tarble's hands. And the screams from Tarble barely registered in his mind, as he zoomed out of the conference room, to go back to where he was earlier that day. King Vegeta followed, but slower behind his eldest son, with Tarble behind him, sobbing, and trying to wipe the blood off his hands.

Vegeta entered their room, looking around in panic, until he saw her. She was lying on the ground, with a pool of blood from her waist down. He picked her up, and carried her quickly out of the room. At this point he didn't care about the blood on the floor, all he cared was that she would be fine in the end.

He carried her and with lighting fast speed he zoomed into the regeneration room. He quickly strapped her in, and he put a small mask on her face to help her with her breathing.

He sat there all day watching her, as she recovered from what he didn't even know. He didn't know what had caused her so many pain. The doctor came in every half hour to check up on the Prince, and his wife.

His father stood there with him for a good majority of the day, but he had to eventually leave Vegeta to his own demons, and his sad fate. Tarble stayed with Vegeta the entire time, never leaving his side. Even when sleep overcame the younger brother, he slept next to Vegeta who was still very much awake. After the sunrise the next day, Vegeta watched as her eyes opened, and she looked at him through the glass of the regeneration tank. He went to the panel next to the tank on the right hand side, and pressed a couple buttons. He watched as the liquid drained from the tank, and the door opened, and a wet Princess stepped out from the tank.

"What happened?" He growled at her.

"I don't know... One minute I was sitting there, and the next thing I was doubled over in pain." She looked so sad, and miserable standing there, with her clothes wet. Her long blue hair was sticking to her back, and she looked like she had just taken a swim in the ocean.

The doctor walked in, and gave her a quick physical. He checked her pulse, and then placed something Bulma had never seen before, it looked like a big speaker, of some sort, near her stomach. And then an image was projected outwards. The picture that was displayed was something like a ultrasound. The doctor shook his head. He looked at Vegeta assuming that he knew what had happened.

Vegeta fell on his knees. He wasn't sure what to think anymore. He wanted to scream to the world, heck to the universe. Just his damn luck.

Tarble awoke and he looked at Bulma hopefully. But Bulma was in her own world. She touched her belly, feeling the aching feeling that wasn't there anymore. She wanted to cry, but no tears would come out. She walked out of the room, and walked towards their room, ignoring Vegeta, the doctor, and Tarble.

When she got to her room, she sat down on her vanity, and started to comb her hair. Her long blue hair had already started to dry already. She was grateful that her hair was so beautiful and long.

She sat there and brushed her hair for five minutes before the Prince stormed in.

"What the hell happened?" He hissed at her.

"You tell me. I wasn't the one who wanted to be pregnant."

He started throwing items around in their room. Mostly the small things, and when he realized that his throwing things around wasn't getting her attention, he rushed to her side, and breathed down her neck in fury.

"We are going to do it again, we will have a child!" He screamed at her.

She slowly turned around to face him. "Why?" The simple one word fell out of her mouth.

"Because... we just need to!" He racked his hand through his unruly hair. And he started to get more angry at her, for her cold remarks at him.

"Because we need to? I don't think so. It didn't work this time, what makes you think it will work a second time?" Her face was impassive as she spoke to him. No feeling in her voice. It was as if she had died, and couldn't be revived.

He glared at her, with murder in his eyes. "I will tell you, but you are not going to like it! Your father decided to have us wed earlier than planned so I could impregnate you. He told my father that if we were to wed earlier, he would give my planet a contraption that would allow us to cloak the planet to hide us from the Ice-Jins."

She stared at him with shock on her face. And then she started screaming, and crying all at the same time.

He pulled her to him, trying to calm her, but that only caused her to fight him more, until she was pounding on his chest with her small fists, screaming at him, to let her go. He knew she wasn't happy about the agreement that was given by her father to his, but there was nothing he could do.

She screamed at him, and pushed him away.

Finally he let her go, and she ran as fast as her small feet could take her. She ran till she was outside the palace. Then she stopped, and after her tears dried up, did the betrayal of her family take effect on her. She never realized how much of an asshole her father was. But now she realized that she couldn't trust anyone anymore. She started laughing, until a maniac laugh came out of her mouth. And she slumped down against a wall, laughing till her voice was hoarse. She was her own demon, and she knew it.


	8. The Aftermath

Hey everyone! So there is another quick LEMON in this chapter! I couldn't help myself. I feel like I need to develop the characters a little better. I don't remember what I was thinking when I first started writing this story, but I want to finish it off with a great ending. I know I'm still a little rusty. When I look back at what I wrote before, I am shocked at how good I was back then. I'm trying to get back in the writing mode for all you guys out there who love reading a good story! By the way, this is the first story that I've actually written a lemon. Before this, I've never written anything like this. I hope I do you proud! Please review if you have time, if not, then just enjoy reading this story! :)

**The Aftermath**

For the next couple of days Bulma wandered the palace aimlessly. She would just walk until her feet hurt. And the Prince was as rude as ever. He wouldn't look at her. And he stopped kissing her on the forehead, every morning. She wanted to leave this planet immediately, but where would she go? She couldn't possibly go back to her home planet. Not after knowing that her father and mother betrayed her.

She thought something was up, when they parted, and her mother and father were so cold to her. Now more than often she would walk to the edge of Tanbasin Cliff which was located fairly close to the palace, and stare down at the icy water below the cliff.

And on more than one occasion she would fall asleep only to sleep a dream filled nightmare. But she knew it was not her that was dreaming, she knew it was Vegeta. She would see herself on the ground with a pool of blood, from his point of view, and she would see him rushing her away.

She could see the blood so clearly on his hands, as he tried to wash it off, only to brace his hands on both sides of the sink, almost crushing it as he cursed the universe for his turn of luck.

She was awake to hear Vegeta screaming in their bed. And she would curl up in a ball trying to ignore his cries.

She was in what the doctor called post traumatic depression. He had told Vegeta to keep an eye on her for the next couple of weeks, saying that she might do something to harm herself. And he did kept a good eye on her.

But there were sometimes when she would tell the guards that she was going to go on a quick walk, and she would beg them to not follow her, and they agreed. Which she knew Vegeta would not be happy about. But honestly? A woman needs some private time for herself sometimes you know?

She would sit by that cliff until she felt the yearning to go back to the palace. And sometimes she would stare down into the dark ocean, wondering what were to happen if she jumped. And ended her life. But then the more she thought about it, she realized that she was too important to jump that cliff.

If her father had found out that his only daughter was no longer alive, he might just attack the Saiyans. And even though the battle would be quick because the Saiyans would overcome her people fairly quickly, she knew in her heart she could never let that happen. She would never wage a war between her people and his. Even though the more she stayed here, she wanted to die. Because a little piece of her died everyday.

She buried her head in her arms that were wrapped around her legs. She breathed in the fresh air. It was as fresh as her planet. And the smells that came with this planet were different but not unpleasant.

She sat there until the green sun started to set, and she signed quickly, picking up her dress, and leaving the cliff as quickly as she could. Dinner was around the corner, and she knew that Vegeta would be waiting for her in their room.

* * *

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Vegeta screamed, pulling at his hair. The Ice-Jins were getting closer and closer. They had advanced technologies that allowed them to warp into a different form, that was stronger than their regular forms.

Vegeta stalked the halls until he came across the hall of legends. He looked up at the tapestries that were aligned on the walls. It was said that there was a powerful Saiyan, who in a tactful battle against one of their enemies became a super Saiyan. And his hair glowed golden, and he was so powerful that he defeated all his enemies in one swift movement. The tapestries showed a man who was so extraordinary that he defeated all their enemies with one huge ball of fire.

But the fact was that there wasn't anyone on their forsaken planet who could actually turn into a super Saiyan. It was a legend, and the first man to actually turn into a super Saiyan was said to have lived a thousand years ago. And Vegeta wasn't sure if it were still possible. He had trained all his life to gain complete control of his body, and to achieve a battle harden body. But even he could not achieve that one golden moment of turning into the most powerful being in the universe.

He slammed his hand against the wall, cursing as he crushed the wall a little, and a couple of rocks fell from the wall.

He wanted to be the ultimate and strongest person in the universe. But it seemed as if he could only wish it, he might never become it. And if he couldn't become the most powerful person in the universe, then he doomed his planet to exile.

* * *

Bulma quickly walked to their room. She opened the door, expecting the Prince to start snapping at her, for leaving by herself, but when she opened the door, all she saw was emptiness. Maybe he left, she mused to herself.

She stepped in, and saw that they had already prepared their food, and left it on the table towards the left side of their room. She walked over and picked up one of the covers off of the food. She smelled the delicious smell of meat and she sighed. Their food was exquisite here. Unfortunately she wasn't sure what they were eating half the time. For all she knew she could have been eating a Saiyan.

She picked up a fork and she looked at the food, feeling nauseous. She wanted to eat, but she couldn't. She was sweep in sadness. She had lost her child, and instead of eating for two she was only eating for one now.

She pushed the food away, her hungry leaving her body instantly, as she ran to the bed, and buried her face in the sheets. Smelling the bed for anything that reminded her of her life before all this drama riddled her life.

She heard the door open, and she felt him before he descended on her quickly. He pushed her up to face him. And he searched her eyes for something she couldn't quite figure out.

Vegeta searched her face, but her face and her eyes were impassive. As was her entire body. She was no longer afraid of him he knew. She no longer feared him, and he knew it was because she had lost something important to her. She had lost the one thing she believed that would have made her happy on his planet.

He pulled her close to him, their noses so close, that it almost touched hers.

He kissed her on the forehead. But she clung to him like a helpless child, not being to let go. He pulled her closer to him, feeling his heart break.

His once cold heart was warming up in his chest, and he could not believe that this woman had changed him in the past month since he had mated with her.

She whispered to him, "Stay with me please?"

He pulled her closer to him, and kissed her on both cheeks, before running his lips against her red lips.

She sighed in bliss when the Prince kissed her. She had never known anyone as cold as her Prince, but he was always gentle with her whenever they were alone.

She felt his tongue against her lips, begging to enter her soft mouth. Reluctantly she allowed him inside, tasting her for the first time in a month.

He begged her with his tongue to forgive him, and to please try again, and she wondered if she would be able to try again. She wanted to cry out with pain every time she thought of trying again. She couldn't go through the pain of having another child die within her could she?

He pushed her down on the bed, now kissing her with more passion than she thought was possible. And she felt his hard shaft pressed against her body. She pulled away for a second.

"We can't. Please don't make me..." She whispered.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to. We can just lay here in pleasure with each other," He replied to her huskily.

She nodded her head. She looked into his dark eyes, as she saw something flash across his eyes. He pulled her close to him.

"You have no idea how many soldiers I've killed in battle. How much bloodshed I've seen. Maybe that's why I'm like this. I'm broken. I'm not a regular man." He whispered in a soft voice. "But there is one thing I can do, and I can make you feel like you've reached heaven."

"Take me away," She begged him.

He crushed his lips against hers, in a demanding way. He pulled her dress off of her with ease. He quickly pulled off his clothes as well. She was beautiful, breathtaking, and a goddess in his eyes. He soaked in every last detail of her body, and face. Trying to memorize her body and face forever.

He pressed his fingers against her wetness, feeling her core seep with lust for him.

He kissed her breasts, touching her to her core. She had to admit to herself, what he did to her, did make her feel good. But it wasn't all great for her. She knew as soon as this was over, he would be cold and distant to her.

She sighed in relief as his finger found her slick passage, and he pressed a finger into her wetness. She hissed in pleasure.

He kissed her on her collarbone, relishing in her beauty.

He pushed his hard shaft against her thigh and she felt him nudging to open her legs. Her legs spread open of their own. He kissed her on the lips, before placing the tip of his hard shaft at her opening. Then in one swift movement he pierced through her with a force that knocked her breath away.

She gasped for air like a fish who was out of water, trying to soak in all of his glory.

He pumped in and out, trying to release his frustrations in the past couple of weeks, since the unfortunate event that occurred in this room.

He continued thrusting into her, until she started to scream his name. By that time, she was too far gone to care anymore.

He roared with an animalistic growl that shook the walls of their room. Bulma screamed his name over and over again, until she came, pressing her nails into his back, causing welts to spread across his muscles.

And he pumped into her a couple more times, before coming in her glorious wetness. He pushed the hair out of her face.

She looked up at him, the impassive look still on her face. He kissed her once again, on her lips, trying to get her to understand.

She sighed, and feel asleep in his arms, dreaming a dreamless dream since the incident.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! I do hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! The next couple of chapters will be like a thriller. Well I'm hoping that it will be! :)


	9. She Released Him

Hey everyone! So this is the next chapter of this series. Hope you guys enjoy! :) This one is a little traumatic than the following one, but just to let everyone know, I'm not promoting suicide. This is just how I wanted this story to turn out. Hope you guys enjoy! And if you want, please review! :)

**She Released Him**

_Bulma stood at the cliff once again. She was scared, and fear coursed through her blood, bringing it to a boiling point. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She didn't want to, but she felt the need to test him. If he came for her, maybe she wouldn't be so scared anymore. Maybe then she would embrace him, and kiss him for all eternity. _

_She stood there, and took a step forward. Her foot touching the air, but nothing more. She let out a scream that echoed around the entire field until her voice died in her throat. _

_Then all of the sudden a man appeared before her. Her Prince. And she smiled at him, before falling into the abyss that was the dark waters below her. _

_She watched as the horror struck his face. He started screaming at her to not fall, but it was already too late, she knew that she wouldn't be able to help it. And so she fell. She fell hard, and the harder she fell the more she realized how much of a mistake it was for her to die in vain. _

_And before she knew it, she was in his arms. He picked her up, and she looked down, gasping out in fear. The waters below looked treacherous. They leered at her, as if daring her to fall into them. _

_She looked at him, and her faint whisper was barely caught in her voice, "You can fly?" _

_He looked down at her. His eyes possessive. He was angry that was for sure. She wasn't sure why but she knew that he cared about her enough to find her, and save her from this life. _

_His voice came out in a growl, "Of course woman, I have to yield my Ki to help me fly." _

_She sighed and tucked her head into the crook of his neck. Trying to breathe in his scent, before she fell asleep in his arms. _

Bulma woke up in a jolt. She looked around her. Her body was covered in a slight sheen of sweat. She couldn't believe that she dreamed that dream right then and there.

She looked towards her right and saw the Prince sleeping next to her. Not touching her of course, but close enough so that in case there was any kind of emergency he could get up and defend her.

She put her head back down on the soft pillow, trying to think herself to sleep again. But she couldn't. Her mind wandered to the dream, wondering if it was a forewarning of what was to become of them. She wasn't quite sure, but she knew that if it were, she had to be careful. She fell sleep after a little while, thinking about the sinister dream.

* * *

Vegeta got up in the morning, bare chested, and only clad in a pair of silk boxers. He walked to the bathroom, and got in the shower. The warm water warming his chest instantly. He let the water drench his entire body. He stood there, with his hair down to his shoulders. He placed one leg up on the side of the shower, and he pressed his hot palms against the shower.

He didn't know what to do anymore. He wasn't a super Saiyan, nor was he fit to become a King. All that talk he had with his father when he had seen the painting of the Princess, was just his ego talking. He was seething mad that his father demanded that he the Prince of all Saiyans get married so quickly. He hadn't seen her in years for gods sake. The last time he had saw her was when he was a mere child. She was younger than him that was for sure. But he knew that she remembered him from all those years ago. If it was anything Vegeta did, it was that he put a damn good impression on anyone he ever met.

He got out of the shower, and walked back to their room. He quickly grabbed a black shirt, and black pants. His usual attire about the palace. He roamed around for a bit, and then he sat down at her vanity, looking at the mirror, staring at his hallow eyes. His eyes were always the blackest black.

He knew his coloring wasn't as close to his father's. His father had dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. His brother Tarble's eyes were a brown too, but his, were the blackest of the darkness.

He opened the drawer to her vanity, half expecting to find over exploding makeup popping up everywhere. But instead he found that same box that she hadn't wanted him to see that one day when they first arrived at the palace.

He didn't want to open it, but his curiosity got the better of him, and he picked up the box lightly. It was made of a type of wood he had never seen before. It was a dark red, almost black. He opened it and he looked at the 3 things that were in the box.

There was a silver necklace with two hearts entwined together. There was a locket of her hair, that was very soft to the touch of his fingers. And there was a napkin that was crinkled up. He looked at the napkin carefully, before opening it up. He looked at his face, and her face, as they danced together. The joy on his face evident, to the scowl that he had on his face right now.

He seethed. He could not believe that she kept this useless piece of paper for all these years, hoping that the old him would come back and be with her. How dare she think that he would ever become that young boy who fell in love with her all those years ago.

His blazed eyes caught her sleeping form on the bed. And he quickly went to her, and shook her violently. She woke up with a start. Panic coursing through her, her hair flying around her, as she looked his grimace struck face.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What the hell is this?" He shoved the napkin in her face.

Her eyes adjusted to the napkin, and she shook her head. "That was us, back when we were children." She whispered, fear in her eyes, as she looked at the angry aura that surrounded him.

He looked at her with murder in his eyes. "I can't be that boy back from the past. I can only step forward."

She stared into his dark dark eyes, searching for his soul, but she knew it was futile. He didn't have a soul.

She whimpered as he grabbed her wrist in a forceful manner and pulled her close to him. She watched as he took the napkin and ripped it in two.

"No!" She screamed.

He laughed at her cruelly. If you think of me as such as bad person, you don't know me at all. I'm your worst fear.

She started crying, not realizing what she had done to deserve such harsh treatment from the Prince. She had done nothing, but done his bidding for the last month.

Then her blue eyes snapped, and he saw something along the lines of hatred for him. He smirked at the thought of her hating him.

She stormed out of their room in her nightgown, and ran as fast as she could to the only place where she knew she would be able to end her torturous life. She ran till she was so close, yet out of breath. She ran to the cliff, and within a second of reaching the Tanbasin cliff, she paused. Not sure if she wanted to do it, but then she realized that her life would be nothing but a lie, if she continued to live here with him.

She pushed herself up and she jumped, screaming as she fell down into the ocean's blue waters.

Vegeta was still in their room, getting some of his last clothing items on himself, when he felt it. He felt her scream, and her eyes bore down into the ocean. He jumped up, and ran outside to where he felt her Ki. Her weak Ki. And he flew off in a flash of light to land near the cliff. He looked down panic stricken. Not sure where she was, he looked across the ocean, only to realize that she was gone.

In a fury of the Saiyan Prince, he flew down towards the ocean and he dove in trying to find her Ki, but it was all but diminished. He wasn't sure where she was, and he was scared. For the first time in his entire life, he was scared that he had pushed the one person who he might have came to care about away from him.

He screamed, "BULMA!" But it was to no avail. She was gone.

And before he knew it, he saw a island of light blue hair floating in the water. He pumped his arms and legs as quick as he could swim, until he reached her. He picked her up, and shot up into the sky.

* * *

The doctor had told him that he should have taken better care of her. He knew that, but he was angry, and she was angry, so technically it wasn't his fault. Then why did he feel so guilty?

The doctor had yelled at the Prince, and the Prince had snapped back at the doctor, asking him what he could do to help save the Princess.

The doctor shook his head, saying nothing. She was in a coma. And he wasn't sure if she would ever snap out of it.

Vegeta stayed by her side for the majority of the week. Trying to talk to her, while she laid there unmoving, and unspoken.

He was the Prince of all Saiyans and he never cried, but he felt a tear fall down from his face, when he was watching her sleep. She looked so heavenly. Her blue hair spilled across the bed in a fashion that made her look like an angel. He quickly wiped up the tear, as he continued to stare at her.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed that entertaining ending to this chapter. The next couple of chapters will involve Vegeta and Bulma more intensely. She isn't dead, but she's going to still be apart of this story. And guess where the Prince and his soldiers are headed? *sticks tongue out*


End file.
